


At The End Of The Night

by holdupcomrade



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, if there was a scene after the hot tub one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdupcomrade/pseuds/holdupcomrade
Summary: If there was a scene after the hot tub one, this would be it.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247





	At The End Of The Night

Pope left a while ago. He waited for JJ to calm, but then he left. Not Kiara though. Never Kiara.

She stayed with him in the hot tub. Fully clothed until he was ready to get out. She helped him dry himself, making fun of his instability.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten drunk in a hot tub dumbass” she said, drying his hair with a towel she found. When she had asked where his father was right now, and the only answer she could get out of him was I don’t know, she decided to not ask about the abusive piece of shit anymore.

Kiara never understood where JJ’s violent streak was from, but now she knows. She knows that his violent side wasn’t a choice. It was a defensive coping mechanism. He couldn’t protect himself from his father, he chose to not hit his father back, at least until today, but he still wanted to protect himself and he wanted to get his rage out. The fights he was getting weren’t for fun, they were excuses for the bruises on his body.

The more Kiara was thinking about it, the less she could consider leaving him on his own tonight. There was no way she was abandoning him, here, in this house where his dad could come back at any moment. 

“You’re coming back with me” she says, when he gets off the couch and starts to head to his room, struggling to walk in a straight line. 

“Kie…” he starts to object.

“No, don’t even start. This is not charity, this is not pity. This is us, we’re there for each other, we help each other, we- it’s us, so don’t even try to refuse” she delivers without taking a breath. She’s stressed out, she’s scared for him, and she knows she loves him. She just doesn’t know if he loves her back and she’s not ready to ruin their friendship.

“Maybe I was going to say thank you” he smirks.

“Sure”. She can’t help but smile. “Okay let’s go”. She takes his hand and they head to her house. 

He falls asleep on the way and when they’re finally in front of her house, she looks over him. He doesn’t look peaceful, she realizes. She knows what he looks like when he’s peaceful. She knows that she can see that face when they’re on the boat with John B and Pope, when they drink beer together, when the both of them dance underneath the sunset. But she now realises that those are the only time she gets to see that face. She’s one of the only people he allows to see that face.  
He starts to mumble and she’s able to make out the words. “Are we there?”

“Yes, yes we’re there, let’s go in”

They get out of the car and she leads him through her house, to her bedroom. They change into their pyjamas and when Kie comes back from having brushed her teeth, she sees JJ settling on the floor.

“What even are you doing, JJ?” she asks, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m….getting ready to sleep?”

“On the floor?” she huffs.

JJ looks at her in confusion. “Yes on the floor? Are you scared I’m going to ruin it? What’s that about?” he looks at her, propping himself up on his elbow.

Kiara understands only now what it’s about. She sits down on the floor, right in front of him, takes his hands into hers and says “JJ, this is not what this is about. I just don’t want you sleeping on the floor because it’s uncomfortable? Get into bed now.”

“In-” he hesitates, “in your bed?”

She gives a little laugh.

“Yes, in my bed.”

“With you?”

Kiara blushes slightly. “I mean, I can go sleep on the couch”.

She starts to walk towards the door to let herself out of her room, when JJ grasps her wrist and pulls her towards him. He puts his arms on both her shoulders, and she looks up to him, confused about what’s happening.

“That’s not what I meant Kie. I just wanted to know if it didn’t bother you to sleep in the same bed with me because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He says, not once, breaking eye contact with her.

“Oh-”. She finds nothing else to say she realizes. And at that moment, right when she’s looking into his eyes trying to decipher if he’s alright, if he’s saying the truth, he pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much Kie, for always being there, for being good, for-” he pulls her back to look at her in the eyes “for being you”

She slightly tilts her head and gives him a small smile. “Stop being emotional, it’s okay, it’s us. Let’s go to bed”

So they do, head to bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes, not saying a word. Honestly, there wasn’t anything they could say that would convey as much as their eyes. They both feel it and that’s when they know. They know that the “us” Kie is always talking about is here to stay. They don’t need to talk. They already know.

“Kie…” JJ breathes out.

“Yeah JJ?” she asks, while they’re getting closer to each other, until their foreheads touch and their hands link together.

“Can I do something?”

Kiara is not sure she can get the words out, so she simply nods. And not a second later, JJ closes the space between their mouths, slowly testing the waters, trying to find the peaceful feeling he gets when he looks at her. Except it’s not peace he finds, it’s passion, it’s love, it’s his stomach turning and his heart pouncing in his ribcage. 

Kiara doesn’t expect a kiss to feel so good. Sure she’s been kissed, but she never felt anything, whether it was when John B or Pope kissed her. From the moment, JJ’s lips fell onto her own, she stopped thinking. She could only think about the movements of their lips against each other. She didn’t want to stop, even when she was starting to run out of air. Because right now, this kiss was her air.

They eventually had to stop kissing to breathe. Their mouths disconnected but their foreheads stayed stuck to each other’s. 

And that’s how they fell asleep. Foreheads touching, hands tangled in each other’s heads, legs intertwined. This was the best sleep any of them had ever gotten. And the next morning, they decided pogue on pogue relationships were okay and they didn’t want to spend their nights any differently.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it pls leave a kudo and you can also follow me on twitter @outerbvnks


End file.
